


headcanons for Levi Ackerman and Mike Zacharias

by certifiedprofessionalsimp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Levi Ackerman is Bad at Feelings, mike is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedprofessionalsimp/pseuds/certifiedprofessionalsimp
Summary: this contains hcs for levi ackerman and mike zacharias , since I don't post anywhere elseall of these are my interpretation
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mike (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. mike and levi reacting to you telling them you dont want kids and dont want to get married

**Author's Note:**

> these headcanons are all my opinion

Levi  
✬ i feel you would be the one to bring it up.  
-“Levi , do you want kids?”

✬his expression remains stoic per usual 

✬ and of course, he’ll answer honestly  
-“Maybe . wouldn't mind having a mini-you. Do you?  
✬when you tell him you dont want kids, he is a bit relieved

✬in my opinion, levi feels indifferent about having kids. He does want them but he feels he will  
be a bad father since he never had a father figure growing up

✬he doesn't question why you don't want kids

✬instead of having a baby, you convince him to get a cat 

✬about wanting to get married, again, you would be the one to introduce the topic

✬when you ask he tells you no  
-“No. i dont need a piece of paper telling you how i love you.”

✬just a tad harsh but true 

✬ i dont think levi would be into marriage. Let me explain: like said before, he doesn’t need a ceremony or a certificate to represent the love you have for each other. You love him, he loves you, point blank period.

✬he shows you he loves you through what he does 

✬i hc you and levi would have a designated day that is your “wedding anniversary” and you two spend the day spoiling each other 

✬simple, but it’s all levi needs

✬I would like to add, he would get your name tattooed on his chest

Mike 

✬he would be the one to mention the topic of kids

\- “Kitten, do you want to have a baby, now or anytime soon?”  
✬his gaze is neutral, no eagerness detected

✬when you tell him no, I say he would be a tad disappointed

✬he would drop the conversation there, but ask you why don't you want kids some days later

✬i’d say it will take him a bit to accept that you don’t want kids

✬once you explain to him why he’ll try to understand from your pov

✬whether the reason be you don’t want to pass down an illness to your child, or think you’ll be a bad mom  
✬he realizes all he wants is you, without you, he can't breathe

✬he will surprise you with a golden retriever or great dane one day. Or both 

✬ and you and mike have a family of furbabies

Marriage discussion

✬ he would again, bring this up  
-“How do you feel about getting married?”

✬once you reply no, he would be sad since unlike Levi, mike wants to show how much he loves  
you

✬he will subtlety try to change your mind a few times, but again, contemplates because all he wants to do is make you happy

✬if marriage doesn’t make you happy, the topic stops there

✬i do see him getting you a promise ring, or a matching jewelry

✬Mike’s heart , body , and soul belong to you. You complete him


	2. Mike Zacharias's Love Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mike shows his love

✬His love languages are physical touch and words of affirmation

✬ mike is quiet, but I think he has a way to captivate anyone he talks to

✬if you have an important presentation, he’ll send an encouragement text or video(if he   
remembers because I hc he has bad memory)

✬he’s a hopeless romantic. I see him writing love letters to you but he never gives them to you.   
or he gives them to you on valentines day

✬if you are feeling down, his praises make your heart flutter 

✬ I see him calling you pet names like doll, kitten, and amore

✬if you ever feel insecure, my mans is telling you a ted talk on why you are beautiful and if   
anyone makes you feel otherwise he’ll have a few words with them

✬I hc him as someone who can speak all of the romance languages, and he’ll tell you why he loves you in every single one even if you don’t understand

✬if one of the romance languages aren’t ones you speak, he’ll learn your native language so he can give you a 20 page paper on why you deserve the world

✬ I see him as a sensitive baby, so if you brush off his praises he would be a little hurt

✬if you ignore him, it’s because you are upset at him or upset in general 

✬if it’s the latter he’ll give you some space then ask you what’s wrong 

✬ if you are mad at him he’ll ask you why right away so the issue can be resolved

✬ mike is calm, he doesn’t yell or curse when he argues with you

✬now for the physical touch aspect, this guy is touchyyy to the second power

✬but if anyone else is touchy with you he feels a bit possessive

✬ he tends to always have an arm wrapped around your waist or shoulders

✬usually, the one to initiate cuddling, but when you do he is over the moon

✬he gives random forehead kisses

✬ when on dinner/lunch dates he’ll gently keep your foot trapped with his own, or you two play foosites

✬he’s that friend to always ask for a hug

✬he knows when you are mad when you shy away from his touches 

✬ mike knows you’re mad at him when you push off his hand that was on your knee while sitting side by side at a noble dinner

✬he’ll rub your arm while you rant to him about your day

✬loves when you massage his forehead. loveeeesss it 

✬overall, mike likes PDA and is not afraid to show and tell the world how much you mean to him

✬ if you don’t like PDA, he will try to be a tad bit more subtly, like hand-holding


	3. Levi Ackerman's love language

✬I can tell you it is not words of affirmation

✬ If he were to try sounding very lovey-dovey and poetic, he would either stumble on his words or sound very mean

✬he calls you pet names like ‘idiot’ or ‘dumbass’ ( sounds like bakugou but personally ‘brat’ makes me cringe XD)

✬but if you like being called brat, he’ll say that when he compliments you  
“Tch, you look good brat”

✬some of his love language is quality time

✬when he has a crush on you he’ll ‘ask’ you to help him paperwork in canon ( he won’t give you much a choice)

✬on the rarity that he actually finishes, you two go on walks together 

✬ he will always escort you back to your room

✬this goes with quality time and physical touch, but i think levi would be okay with cuddling if you guys are best friends 

✬platonically or romantically, don’t you dare replace him with a weighted blanket or heated blankets because he will throw it away when you turn your back

✬his love language has a tad of physical touch

✬ if you and Levi are best friends or dating, he likes to dance with you. It will be a bit awkward at first, then he gets used to it

✬ he doesn't like PDA, but if he sees someone flirting with you and not taking a hint he has no problem tugging you towards him

✬ while in a relationship you and Levi play an unspoken game of slapping each others’ behinds

✬ he gets a tad annoyed because you always get him more than he gets you

✬for the gift aspect, i say he likes receiving gifts more than giving 

✬it makes Levi’s heart warm that someone would be so kind, that you were thinking of him

✬ his favorite gifts to recieve are tea and anything to do with cleaning

✬i like to think in modern au or canon, he has an impressive knife collection. Get him one and he’ll never let it rust

✬ he’s an acts of services guy as well

✬he’ll do your work when you are sick and when you ask why he’ll say “just because”

✬Levi would fill up your ODM canister

✬he’ll drop you off at your door then park, or just ask you to wait so he can walk you inside 

✬if you ever have to go out of town (modern au), he’ll want to go with you so you aren’t alone and he’ll ask who are you meeting, why are you going, etc

✬if he cants go with you expect calls and texts by the hour

✬ just answer his messages because if you don’t he won’t have peace of mind

✬ Levi is very protective, whether you are his best friend or s/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my interpretation


End file.
